Revenge
by ukume7
Summary: After downfall of BEGA Boris has returned to Abbey in Russia to plot his new revenge on Bladebreakers and their friends but he's cut down on budget. Luckily he's in for surprise then he meets Voltaire ready to give him all support needed to live out his plan.
1. Chapter 1

After downfall of BEGA Boris has returned to Abbey in Russia to plot his new revenge on Bladebreakers and their friends but he's cut down on budget. Luckily he's in for surprise then he meets Voltaire ready to give him all support needed to live out his plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters, because if I did, there would be more drama and pervy stuff than Beyblading!

A/N: This is my first Beyblade fanfic ever! I know I have to finish my other story on this site and believe it or not it will happen but now I'm into Kare fandom that I just couldn't help myself so there. First I thought that this will be a one shot fic but then I overestimated my abilities so it probably will be 3-5 chapters max. Now enjoy!

''Talking''

_Thinking _

**1. Chapter '' Preparations ''**

It was the first day of summer in Japan. Children were happily running around and beyblading with each other glad that school was finally over. Tyson Granger was one of them.

''Hey Maxie, wanna beybattle?!'', Tyson waved to his blonde friend.

''Sorry Tyson not today'', Max shook his head his hand in his pockets.

''Aww your no fun man'', Tyson pouted. ''So what's up anyway?''

''Well I actually came to inform you of a new beyblade tournament coming. Are you interested yet?'', Max asked already knowing the answer.

''You bet I am! Count me in dude! Yay!'' Tyson started jumping up and down shouting like crazy.

''Calm down Tyson will ya? It's not that easy to get in the tournament.'' Max's words stopped Tyson a little but he was still hyper.

''How come Maxie? I'm sure I can take on everything they've got'', Max shook his head.

''Not if Kai doesn't join us.''

''Wait what? What do you mean by that?'', Max was silent for a minute. ''Max?'' Tyson tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The blonde signed. ''There have to be four members in a team. I already called Rei and he agreed but Kai is a different story.''

''Ha!'', Tyson laughed ''We don't need Kai if he doesn't want to join us, we have Daichi remember?'', but Max shook his head yet again.

''That's the problem we can't get Daichi on our team.''

''What? Why?'' Tyson crossed his arms on his chest.

''Because he's too young. You have to be at least sixteen years old to enter the tournament. Daichi is only fourteen.''

''Aw man, that means no Hilary or Kenny too '', Tyson bent his head down in frustration. ''How we're supposed to convince Kai to participate with us? The last time was hard enough and now I bet he will join his own team for sure.''

''That's not all Tyson. You won't believe who is sponsoring the tournament.'' Tyson's eyes widened. He had a bad feeling about this.

''Don't tell me Boris is back'', Tyson was even praying but the look in Max's eyes crashed his hope completely.

''He is back alright but not alone this time. Voltaire is with him and Biovolt is up jet again.''

''What? You serious?'', Tysons shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure that Kai's grandfather was imprisoned for good. ''That bastard I thought he was in jail!''

''Apparently he managed to buy his freedom and a new problem for us as well.''

''Grrr that creep'', Tyson clenched his fists. ''I don't know what he's plotting but I will stop him no matter what.'' The blue haired teen gritted his teeth and headed away.

''Hey wait up Tyson! Where are you going?!'', Max went after his friend.

''I'm going to call Kai and make him listen for once.'' Max caught up with Tyson and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

''Good luck man I'm counting on you!''

''Thanks buddy! '', Tyson smiled and went home.

Meanwhile in China one particular nekojin was making a call to Russia from an only phone in his village._ Please Kai pick up. It's very important, _Rei chanted in his mind.

''Hiwatari mansion Ana speaking'', the maid answered the phone.

''I would like to speak with Kai Hiwatari please.''

''Please state your name and purpose sir'', the maid asked coldly.

''I'm Rei Kon'', the blader decided not to use the term team mate because even if he got along pretty well with a cold Russian, he wasn't sure about his status in Kai's mind. Sure they were friends well at least he hoped so but it wasn't the time to anger Kai, he just couldn't afford it. ''and my purpose is a personal matter.''

''Okay sir please wait a minute for I will inform master Hiwatari of your call.'' The other end of the phone went silent and then music started playing. Ray recognized it similar to the ones on the elevators.

Ray waited nearly ten minutes and Kai wasn't picking up the phone yet. _Come on Kai, I pay a lot of taxes for this call not to mention how expensive it was to have at least one phone in my village. _Ray signed and was about to cancel the call but the music stopped and he heard the only voice he's been missing the most for the past year.

''Hiwatari speaking'', Kai said coldly. Ray shivered form the icy treatment but quickly brushed it of as being Kai.

''Hey Kai it's me Rei'', the nekojin greeted nicely.

''I'm aware of that. What it is that you're calling me about?''

''Well I'm… did you hear about the new tournament?'', Rei asked hesitantly. He didn't understand why Kai was being so cold to him but he tried to sound casual.

''I'm aware of that.''

Ray signed. _You won't make this easy for me are you? _''So are you in it?'', Rei asked hopefully.

''Not yet.''

_Grrr he's impossible. It's easier to interact with a mute. _''Will you be joining any team then?''

There was a short silence and Rei thought that he pissed Kai off then the next sentence the Russian said caught him of guard. ''Is this an invitation?''

Ray himself was silent for a second. He was pondering the answer which could be crucial. Rei breathed deeply a few times to calm his nerves then he answered out front. ''Yes Kai, it is.''

''Good then I'm in.''

''Whaa…'' and the line went off leaving a stunned nekojin gaping like a fish.

**One year before...**

Boris Balkov was wandering the desolated corridors of Abbey. There where no one around except for some rats and cockroaches. The ruthless Russian didn't have any loyal servants neither did he have friends.

''Those no good imbeciles, all they care about is money!'', Boris was cursing his previous employees while heading to his office. ''There're more important things than that!''

''And what is more important than money Boris?'', suddenly the low voice asked. Boris's eyes widened in shock his hand trembling on the door handle.

''Sir? Is that really you?''

''Yes! Now stop gawking like a little brat at a candy and hire some lowlifes. We have work to do!''

''Yes sir!'', Boris smirked in triumph. _Those Bladebreakers pests won't know what hit them and this time there will be no mercy._

Several months later Abbey was reconstructed, people were working in laboratories and Biovolt had power again. Voltaire and Boris were organizing a new tournament which would be taking place all around Siberian taiga.

**One year later… **

A huge plane was leaving Tokyo Japan aerodrome heading to Moscow Russia. Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Mr. Dickinson were in it. Tyson was enjoying the plane's buffet and was grossing out his seat buddy Kenny who couldn't use his computer until plane got into specific high. Hilary was chatting with Mr. Dickinson while Max put on his head phones planning to take a nap. Rei was a different story though. He was sitting near the window besides relaxed Max but Rei himself was trying to prevent his hyperventilation. He hated flying and the worst were rising and landing. The raven clawed into his seat taking deep breathes the way Kai once taught him though back then he got a reassuring hand rubbing his back to relaxation. _Rei you can do this. This is just a plane flight you had a lot worse, _the nekojin reassured himself calming down a little.

Max was trying to sleep but sensing restless Rei beside him he cracked his one eye open to see what was bothering his long haired friend. Seeing Rei shivering like a leave in a wind Max took a hold of nekojin's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Rei was shocked for a second but then gave Max a light smile as a thanks and relaxed his muscles.

The journey was about ten hours long so one way or another the team got some sleep. Even Rei took a half an hour nap though he was woken up by Tyson's growling stomach and him vomiting in a paper bag. The white tiger signed and searched his bag for some herbs.

''Hey Max, could you give this to our piggy.'' Rei handed Max some herbal leaves which the blonde shoved right into Tyson's mouth. The loud teen had no choice but to swallow them but then he glared at his blonde friend.

''Max what the hell?! Were you trying to choke me?''

''I don't think that's possible with your eating habits Tyson, but you should thank Rei because he got some medical herbs with him to ease your stomach.''

Tyson blushed a bit and scratching his nose thanked his long haired friend. '' Thanks man you've saved me yet again. ''

''No problem Tyson just restrain yourself from pigging out on the plane next time alright?''

''No promises he he.''

''Good afternoon dear passengers. The plane will be landing in ten minutes. Please put on your seatbelts and turn of your mobile phones and computers. Have a save landing and thank you for using Japan airlines'', the hostess announced and took the food cart away to Tyson's deep disappointment.

Two more hours later the gang except for Mr. Dickinson which had some business to attend to, were welcomed in Kai's huge mansion by maids and a butler. They've never been at Hiwatari residence which was over twenty thousand square foot estate with a massive indoor pool for the cold Russian winters.

''Wow mister sourpuss sure is a rich bastard'', Tyson laughed at his comment.

''And you're a fat pig with a black hole in his stomach'', Kai smirked climbing down the double stairs covered in a royal blue carpet.

''Hey Kai!'', Max and Hilary waved to the dual-haired teen.

''Hn.'' Kai turned away from his friends motioning the maids to take their luggage and show them to their rooms.

_He didn't even look at me. Guess we aren't friends after all. _Rei bent his head down in disappointment his smile replaced with a sorrowful look. Unbeknown to him Kai was watching nekojin's every move narrowing his eyes as the raven stumbled a few times.

There were other teams in the mansion too. The Majestics, All Starz, Bega, Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthes Battalion. Even Rei's old team White Tigers were here except he didn't have time to say hi to them then the maid suddenly stopped and motioned him into the room.

''Please feel comfortable to enjoy yourself in this room sir. The bathroom is by the doors on your left and you can put your things whatever you like. The dinner will be served at five o'clock on the first floor at a ballroom. Master Kai is expecting everyone to participate. Now if you will excuse me I have other duties to attend to.'', the maid bowed and was about to walk out then Rei stopped her.

''Excuse me miss but there are my other teammates staying?'', he asked feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

''Hmm let me see'', the maid took out a notepad and scanned it quickly with her eyes. ''Mr. Granger and Mr. Tate will be staying together in this floor fourth door to the left from here, miss Tachibana will be staying with miss Ming-Ming on the second floor with the other girls and mister Saien will have his own bedroom on this floor at the end of a hall. Will this be all sir?'', the maid put her note pad back into her apron pocket.

''One more question please. Who I will be staying with?''

''It is master Kai's bedroom so I believe you will be staying with him'', the maid bowed and this time left the stunned nekojin in the room.

_Shit_, was the only thought running through Rei's mind at that moment. He shook his head to the sides to clear his mind and decided to take a shower but then he opened the bathroom door he bumped into a wet muscular chest.

''Excuse me I thought this was my room…'', Rei trailed off then he raised his head and met lavender eyes mocking him. The nekojin was turned speechless the fear and confusion visible in his eyes.

''What's up kitty? Cat got your tongue?'', the tall Russian smirked and leaned closer to the others face ''or should I say the falcon instead?''

Hearing the mocking tone in Bryan's voice Rei snapped out of his shocked state and glared at the lilac haired teen. ''What are you doing in Kai's room?''

''Calm down kitty I won't bite'', Bryan grinned and started drying his hair with a towel.

Rei took a few steps back to let the Russian out of the bathroom. ''I'm not afraid of you Bryan'', Rei narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest to intimidate the other but inside he wanted to hide under the bed and don't come out for days.

''Oh really? Then you won't mind if I do this.'' Bryan suddenly took Rei by the hand and flopped him on the king sized bet straddling Rei's waist ant securing his wrist above his head. The Russian leaned near the other's ear whispering. ''Are you scared now kitty?'', and licked the shell of the other's ear.

Rei trembled under Bryan's body. He couldn't move or say a word because he was terrified. The lilac haired teen smiled and started nuzzling his nose into the raven's neck enjoying the soft skin. ''Hmmm so warm'', he almost purred in satisfaction then abruptly the bedroom door opened and a red haired Russian showed up.

''Bryan the shower is free now…'', Tala stopped in his tracks then he saw Bryan straddling Rei. ''Hey stop humping the kitten you're scaring him to death!''

As on cue the raven started struggling and pushed the Russian away.

''Hey Tala, look what you've done. The kitty got away'', the lilac haired motioned to Rei standing in the corner trying to calm down his breathing. Tala narrowed his eyes at Bryan and punched him in the face dragging his ass out of the room.

''Don't worry kitten Bryan was just fooling around we won't hurt you'', the red head smiled at Rei and left the room dragging an angry Brian with him.

Rei stared for a minute at the closed door then cursed mentally. _Fuck this, I really don't care anymore,_ and took a long waited shower. After drying his face Rei looked at the mirror above the sink and signed. _Guess I will have to catch up with sleep another time, _the nekojin went to his bag and pulled out some foundation which he borrowed from Mariah and started applying it on his black lower eyelids. Half an hour later he was sitting in front of a large mirror drying his long hair. He didn't hear a knocking sound because of a hairdryer then he saw Kai through the mirror standing behind him.

''Um hey Kai, didn't see you coming'', Rei stopped drying his hair and smiled sheepishly at the other.

''It's okay, now give me that'', Kai motioned for the hair dryer. ''I will help you with your hair.''

''Oh.. okay'', Rei hesitantly gave the device to Kai and turned back to the mirror. A minute later the raven was in a complete bliss. Kai's fingers felt wonderful in his hair. The massaging motions lulled the nekojin into a light sleep. Kai dried Rei's hair and even brushed them for the white tiger. Rei was very thankful because it took a lot of time to do that himself not to mention sore muscles for a few hours.

''Thanks Kai, I really appreciate it'', Rei was about to start wrapping his hair in a bandana then Kai stopped him.

''Leave them loose it suits you more.'' Rei blushed at the comment but started wrapping his hair anyway. Kai frowned and quickly snatched the white bandana from the nekojin's grasp. ''Hey I need that!'', Rei hissed which reminded Kai of a kitten not a tiger.

''Hn.'', Kai put the bandana in his pant pocket and left the room Rei right behind him murmuring curses at his ex-captain.

The ballroom was crammed. There were many teams already sitting near the long table all chatting happily with each other. Kai was heading to one of the ends off a table and Rei saw a seat just about in the middle. He decided to settle there then he saw that there were names on the table for each chair so Rei had no other choice but find his. Unintentionally he followed Kai and saw his other team mates sitting near the end. He was about to sit near Tyson then he saw that there wasn't his name anywhere near his team mates. Rei frowned but then Kai took his hand in his and led him to the opposite side of a table near himself at the end and Bryan on Rei's left. ''Apologies Rei but there wasn't enough seats on one side so this will have to do.''

''Yes of course'', Rei answered and plastered a fake smile. He let go of Kai's hand and took his seat hesitantly.

''Nice hair kitty'', Bryan said putting his hand around the raven's shoulders, ''but I personally think you would look even better in a dress'', Bryan winked and got a smack on his head from Tala.

''Will you cut it out?'', the red haired asked angrily. Bryan let go of Rei and rubbed his head in pain.

''Tala you're so mean'', the lilac haired complained getting yet another smack on his head.

Meanwhile Kai was giving a murderous glare to Bryan. He looked at Rei and saw the raven's head bent down in embarrassment. He took the nekojin's hand in his own and started rubbing slow circles with his thumb. Rei blushed even more at the motion and tried to retract his hand but to no avail Kai was holding firm. The raven's heart was beating fast his breathing quickening but he forced himself to calm down for he didn't want to cause a scene. Kai eventually let his hand go and scolded Tyson for whining.

''But Kai, I'm hungry.''

''Tell me what I don't already know you bottomless pit'', Kai smirked.

''What did you say?!'', Tyson shouted and was about to charge at Kai but Max and Hilary stopped him. ''Hey you guys let me go! I'm gonna show that sourpuss!''

''I would like to see you try'', Kai scoffed.

''Why you!'', Tyson renewed his struggles then he stopped hearing Rei. ''What did you say Rei?''

''I said that I won't be cooking for you during the tournament if you don't start behaving this instant.''

''Fine, but don't expect me to apologize'', Tyson grumbled but sat down none the less.

''Wow the kitty can tame the piggy boy'', said Bryan. ''Will you cook for me too if I'm a good boy kitty?''

Rei glared at Bryan. ''No I won't and stop calling me a kitty!''

''Aww but you are one… kitty'', Bryan winked.

''Have to agree with that one'', Tala murmured making Rei blush yet again. ''What do you think Kai? Does Rei look like a kitten?''

''Hn'', was all Kai said and got everyone's attention for his speech leaving Rei yet again embarrassed and frustrated.

''I now ask for everyone's attention'', Kai stood up and raped his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention. The noise in the ballroom ended and everyone's attention was directed to Kai. ''As I have your attention first I would like to say that I called you all here for a reason. As you already know Voltaire Hiwatari my grandfather is arranging a beyblading tournament in one week from today here in Russia to be precise all around the Siberian taiga. From the previous experience it is know that my grandfather wanted to conquer the world by gathering all the bit-beasts. Knowing Voltaire this new tournament doesn't promise anything good either. So I here Kai Hiwatari the grandson of Voltaire Hiwatari am asking for your help to enter this tournament together with my team and help me to defeat my grandfather and his right hand man Boris Balkov once and for all. Who's with me please stand up.''

There was dead silence in the ballroom after Kai's declaration. Then everyone started murmuring with each other and finally the silence came once more. The firsts to stand were the Blitzkrieg Boys and Rei was just dragged to stand up by Bryan hauling him by the elbow. ''Hey!'', Rei wanted to protest because of the brash treatment but piped down then he saw his team mates standing too little by little followed by everyone around the table.

Kai's eyes almost shimmered with unshed tears but he is Hiwatari and Hiwatari's don't cry or show any other week emotions. The dual haired cleared his throat and thanked everyone with a simple '' Thank you '', motioning for maids to serve dinner. He then turned to the Blitzkrieg Boys . ''My friends you don't have to do this. I know how much Voltaire and Boris tantalized you. I will understand if you refuse because you suffered the most especially you Bryan and Tala.''

The two Russian's looked at each other and then back at Kai with a determined look. ''Kai'', Tala said ''I suffered a lot in Abbey but I also learned many important things too and one of them is to never leave your friends so don't you dare exclude me form this.''

''Fine then but don't go back crying if Boris hurt you'', Kai smirked at the read head.

''Not a chance'', Tala grinned smugly.

''And what about you Bryan?'', Kai turned his attention to the lilac haired teen.

''I agree with Tala here. You're my friend so prepare to see my ass for the rest of your life. Oh and'', Bryan grabbed Rei by the arm dragging the fuming nekojin to himself ''I owe one to kitty so I'm not leaving him alone.''

''I'm glad Bryan thank you'', Kai said warmly but then narrowed his eyes ''but if you won't get your filthy hands of Rei this instant I will break all your fingers'', the dual haired growled drawing the white tiger's chair near himself.

Then Kai motioned for Rei to sit back the raven had enough of the silly games. ''No thank you, I'm tired of you children playing. I think Tyson is more mature than you two.'' Rei squinted his nose and turned to his other teammates but Kai wasn't having any of that. He quickly grabbed the raven by the hand and dragged him into his lap wrapping his arms securely around the slim waist frowning then all he felt were bones and skin. '' If you won't sit beside me then you will sit with me '', Kai whispered into a pointy ear blowing hot air into the sensitive earlobe.

Rei's face wasn't any different from his Yin-Yang headband. He noted that some people at the table were watching the ordeal. Rei didn't want any false assumptions to be made but couldn't move because his body felt like jelly. Kai's strong arms wrapped around him his hot breath near his ear and it seemed that Kai wasn't embarrassed to be doing such things in front of other people. _That shatters his lonely wolf personality, _Rei pondered to himself trying to find strength to get away from the said teen. Discovering none the white tiger decided to trample his pride and begged. '' Kai um could you let me go please? ''

''Why? Aren't you comfortable?'', Kai asked innocently resting his head on the bonny shoulder.

_Is he kidding? Of course I'm not comfortable! Something is poking me in the ass and that is… oh shit. Don't tell me Kai's is… hard?_ Rei's eyes widened like platters. The thought of Kai being aroused because of him was disturbing yet at the same time intriguing. Nonetheless Rei was very uncomfortable and wanted to go crawl under some bed and stay there for a week. _Not the first time this day, _he signed mentally.

''Others are staring and it really makes me uncomfortable'', Rei squirmed a little to encourage Kai to let him go. The Phoenix directed his gaze to others and showed his famous Hiwatari glare which unfortunately didn't work on everyone. Kai felt disturbed then Mariah even dared to smirk at him.

_I think I'm getting too soft, _Kai thought to himself and with great regret let the nekojin go which sat at the same seat near Bryan and Kai to avoid more humiliation. The lilac haired Russian leaned to Rei and whispered in his ear some nasty stuff. '' So did Hiwatari poked you in the ass? ''

Rei shrank in his seat not saying anything. It was true well partly and he wasn't good in denying things so he chose to just ignore Bryan. ''Oh the silent treatment I see. Well kitty you can always come to me if Kai's too rough. I promise I will be all gentle with you.'' to prove his word Bryan took Rei's hand in his and kissed in gently.

Rei blushed and quickly retract his hand from the pale Russian. _What's up with them today? I'm starting to fear for my virginity._ The raven felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought. He looked at Kai and saw his red eyes blazing fire at Bryan which didn't faze the lilac haired teen at all.

''Kuznetsov you're testing my patience.'' This time Kai threatened.

''Don't you worry Hiwatari, the kitty has the hots for you though I'm gonna steel him for myself if you're not extra vigilant.''

''Hn'', was Kai's reply.

Rei was praying to Gods right now to teleport him somewhere else. He tried to take his mind away from the looks he got from Kai by looking at Tyson shoveling food in his mouth but even that didn't help him. Max noticed the frightened look on his friends face seeing that he saw the events between the two Russian's and Rei which Tyson didn't because he was too busy stuffing his face with food. ''Hey Rei you okay?'', Max asked genuinely concerned for his friend.

''Just peachy Max'', Rei smiled but the double meaning behind his words didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. It meant ''_Get me the hell out of here!''_

Max and Rei quickly finished their meal and not waiting for desert stood up from the table.

''Won't you wait for desert?'', Kai asked trying to stall the raven's departure.

''I'm kinda full thank you Kai.''

''Thanks Kai, the dinner was delicious!'', Max also thanked his ex-captain. They both bowed to the host of the house and left leaving Kai thinking since when Max declined a free desert.

Not feeling anymore for entertaining his guests Kai excused himself and left to his bedroom. He hoped that Rei headed there too but then he found no nekojin in his bedroom he remembered that Rei left with Max. _I wonder what's up with those two._

Not having anything better to do except paper work and his plan finishing of Voltaire Kai decided to take a nap knowing that Rei will come back eventually. Then Kai will interrogate the white tiger with some questions made from his observations this afternoon. _Hn. You won't escape this time Kon, _Kai smirked mentally and submerged into a light sleep.

''So Rei what was that all about?'', Max asked concerned for his friend.

''Maxie, the thing is that I have no idea. Tell me if I'm wrong but I think that Kai was openly hitting on me'', Rei sat on the side of Max's bed nervously playing with his hair.

''Well it was obvious but do you know why? I mean does he have feelings for you? More importantly…'', Max scooted closer to the nekojin and put his hand on Rei's shoulder. ''Do you have feelings for Kai?''

''I don't know '', Rei answered honestly. ''I mean… Kai's really attractive and all and he's very kind then you get to know him but I don't think that even if I had feelings for him it wouldn't work between us.''

''But why? You're closer to Kai then any of us in the team. Kai even respects you the most'', Max rubbed Rei's shoulder noting how bony it was.

''That's not the point Max. Look at me. I'm a poor orphan living in the mountains. I don't have manners the upper class people have nor do I know how to drive a friggin car not that I owe one but you get the point, while Kai is a son of a noble family and a heir to the huge Japanese military company '' Hiwatari Enterprise. ''

Hearing Rei's confession Max couldn't help but laugh. ''So basically you think because you're poorly educated which doesn't show by the way and Kai is a smart as you can't be together is that it?''

Rei frowned. ''That's not funny Max.''

''Rei, wake up already. Kai's a bastard like Tyson would say and I agree with him but he never looked at us or other people to that matter from high because of his status in society. You know that yourself. And he's antisocial creep comparing to you so what the hell?''

But to Max's disappointment Rei shook his head. ''I know that Maxie but that's not the issue.''

''So what then? You don't care what people will say about it do you?'', Rei was quiet while Max dreaded the answer which was confirmed by the nekojin's silence. ''You do aren't you?''

''Yea..'', Rei nodded and turned his head from the blonde. He was ashamed to admit his concerns but he had to spill his guts to someone. At least that way he got some relief. '' It's … Max I don't want to ruin his reputation. Kai will become something. Scratch that he is already something. I'm only his team mate Rei Kon from the mountains. Imagine how Kai's carrier would change if suddenly I would show in the picture.''

''I see what you're trying to say but Rei, if you feel something for him please be egoist for once and think about yourself. Don't let go your happiness so easily.''

''Thank you Max for your kind words but I think I will be happy just being Kai's friend.''

''Suit yourself then and don't forget that I will always support you'', Max smiled and was hugged by the thankful raven. ''Oh I almost forgot, what about Bryan? He was very touchy feely today.''

''I have no idea'', Rei shrugged his shoulders involuntary shivers running down his spine thinking about the pale blader ''but to tell you the truth it still creeps me out to be near Bryan or Tala for that matter.''

''Yea me too…'', Max shuddered in memory from his encounter with the Russian team.

''Today I encountered Bryan in my bedroom well Kai's bedroom to be exact.''

''You're sharing rooms with Kai?!'', Max shouted in disbelieve. He was sure that Rei would be with someone from the white tigers.

''Yes but that's not the worst. Bryan and Tala are free to go into Kai's bedroom any time so I'm stuck with three creepy Russians alone. Max I think my nine lives won't be enough to endure the torture not to mention the social part. All they do is smirk and glare!''

''He he yea...'', Max slapped Rei on the back '' tough luck buddy.''

''Max…'', Rei glared ''you're not helping.''

''See you're even developing a Hiwatari glare'', Max started laughing rolling on the bed giggling.

''Max Tate I'm warning you'', Rei hissed showing his pointy teeth.

''Sorry sorry'', the blonde waved his hands in defense. ''Relax I was just joking. You can always stay in our room if you want. There's plenty of space in here.''

''I think I will do just that'', Rei laid down on the bed beside Max, both teens deciding to take a nap. The flight from Japan to Moscow was long and tiresome. They couldn't afford to buy first class tickets so they were stuck in economy class. Rei's back was aching and Max's neck was killing him though they didn't vocalize their discomforts to each other too weary to do something about it.

Few hours later Kai woke up in his king sized bed. He stretched his sore muscles and got up. Looking at the clock he frowned. It was half past eleven way past the time for the certain nekojin to be in bed. Seeing as he was only in his boxers Kai took out his royal blue silky robe and left in search for the raven.

Rei was sound asleep too tired to be bothered by Tyson's loud snoring. The nekojin was lying on one side of the bed, Tyson on the other and Max in the middle. All three bladers didn't bother to get out of their clothes neither did they bother with a blanket.

Kai didn't bother to search for Rei all around the house. He went straight to Max's and Tyson's bedroom knowing that the raven might be avoiding him though it didn't surprise him after today's evens. Through all out diner the nekojin's face color changed only from pink to red never getting to his natural tan. _He did look cute though,_ Kai thought knocking on the door. No one answered so Kai being the master of the house tried the door and to his surprise or the lack of it they were unlocked.

The dual haired stepped in and immediately his eyes landed on Rei. The nekojin was sound asleep his face illuminated by the moon outside the window. He looked like a kitty exactly like Bryan and Tala called him. _I know you're tired Rei but this won't do._

Kai soundlessly reached the bed there the three teens were sleeping and gently nudged the raven on the shoulder. Rei only frowned a little and continued to sleep. _He must be exhausted, _Kai thought to himself. He knew that being a nekojin Rei was a very light sleeper so he must have pushed himself way past his limits to bee this tired.

Changing his mind on waking the raven Kai slid his right hand under Rei's back and his left under the raven's knees lifting the nekojin from the bed. Kai frowned for the second time today at how little Rei weighted. He knew nekojins were slender people because of their cat like traits but this was just ridiculous. _Don't they feed you in that village of yours?_

He rested Rei's head on his chest and silently crept out of the room. The corridor was empty everyone already in their rooms. Kai was glad because he wasn't prepared to explain himself to anyone. His current goal was to confront the nekojin in his arms about his lack of health and strange behavior.

Kai managed to open his bedroom door with his foot then took the raven to his king sized bed laying him gently. Rei stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up. Kai leaned over him and put his surprisingly warm palm on the creamy cheek stroking it slowly.

''Rei wake up'', Kai cued quietly. The nekojin moved his nose and furrowed his brows slowly opening golden orbs.

''Kai? Wha…'', Rei got up promptly and gained some distance from the dual haired teen. He looked Kai in the eyes but seeing the frown upon the Russian's face he dropped his gaze. ''I'm sorry did I do something wrong?'', he asked hesitantly thinking about how the hell did he end up in Kai's room.

Kai reduced the distance between them and lifted Rei's chin with two fingers holding it in place with his thumb. ''A couple of things actually.''

Rei waited for Kai to continue but the Russian kept quiet. The silence was uncomfortable and the close proximity made the nekojin nervous. ''What things?'', Rei decided to ask braking the awkward silence.

Kai stroked Rei's chin with his thumb scarlet meeting golden. ''You didn't come back to our room. Why is that?''

Rei removed Kai's hand from his chin and bent his head down. ''I'm sorry Kai I just laid down for a five minutes then fell asleep. You're not mad at me aren't you?''

''Hn. I thought you were avoiding me'', Kai smirked immediately detecting a lie.

''Phssss why would I do that?'', Rei spluttered.

''Perhaps you're hiding something?'', Kai looked straight in to nekojin's eyes daring the other to lie again.

''That's ridiculous Kai. I am not hiding anything'', Rei turned from the other teen and laid down on his side of the bed snuggling himself into warm blankets. He heard rustling and felt Kai getting under the bed sheets too. Rei signed thinking that the Russian decided to have some sleep himself but he was wrong.

''Liar'', Kai whispered leaning over the nekojin. ''I won't let you sleep until you tell me why are you so tired and lanky. And that makeup under your eyelids looks ridiculous.'' Rei gasped at the observation. He was sure that the makeup was flawless.

''Kai please drop this '', Rei finally pleaded but Kai wasn't one to give up.

''Fat chance Kon. Spill everything or you're not sleeping at all. I will personally make sure of that.''

''Fine!'', Rei growled and got up from his pillow. ''If you want to know that badly then I will tell you but then I will get to sleep in tomorrow!''

''Deal!'', Kai agreed and waited for Rei to begin.

''I have some issues back in my village. Someone wants to shut down the orphanage and school. Children with no parents would be transferred to different orphanages thus they will be separated from the village and each other. I don't want that happening Kai. I am an orphan myself and I know what it feels like to be separated from your family.''

''I understand but that doesn't explain why are you thin as a stick and sleep like Tyson.'' Proving his point Kai took Rei's arm by the wrist and raised it up in the air wrapping his hand around the raven's bicep the tips of Kai's finger's meeting his palm. ''See there used to be muscle here and now it looks like Kenny has more than you do.''

''Yea well I was getting there'', Rei frowned and pulled his arm out of Kai's grip which lingered a little bit more than necessary.

''Hn.''

''The reason is simple. For the orphanage and school not to be shut down they have to be fit. For example: showers, inside toilets, baths for babies, proper beds, tables and chairs, a fair amount of learning and teaching equipment and so on. If not both facilities will be shut down permanently. Those things need a lot of money. I donated all my savings from the tournaments but that wasn't enough. The White Tiger team helped too but we're still short on budget thus they started working as blading trainers in Beijing. I remained in the village to take care of all the paper work because I am the only one capable of using a PC and we only have one.''

''I'm surprised you're able to, because last time I checked you didn't know how to use a mobile'', Kai snickered.

''You're such a bastard, remind me why are we friends again?'', Rei asked but immediately regretted his sentence. _God Rei you're such an idiot. Of course we aren't friends even if Kai said that a few times it doesn't mean anything. I'm not even worth Hiwatari's pinky._

''We're friends Rei because I actually have respect for you and you're manageable to talk with.''

''Well that's a relieve'', Rei mocked.

''Don't push it Kon'', Kai warned.

''Not even dreaming to. So anyway we only have two more weeks to finish everything and we're good to go as before.''

''So let me get this straight. You're working your ass off to meet the ends and that's why you're looking like shit?''

''If you put it that way then yea I am.''

''Then you're an idiot Kon.''

''Excuse me? You think that helping my people is stupid?'', Rei was fuming. How dare Kai make fun of him then the raven opened up to the cold Russian. _Yes he's is just a cruel bastard after all. _

''Don't get me wrong here. It's commendable that you're playing the hero in your village but what part of I think of you as my friend you don't understand?''

''What do you mean?'', Rei looked confused. Kai wasn't making any sense and it was irritating. Rei just wanted to get some sleep and get back to the village first thing in the morning.

''I mean that you could have asked for my help.''

''Kai it's too much. I wouldn't be able to pay you back.''

''Hn. I have enough funds to last you and all the people in your village a life time in luxury.''

''Fine rub it in what a money bags you are'', Rei sneered and turned to get some sleep. ''I told you the truth now I get to sleep night Kai.''

'' I don't think so Rei. You didn't tell me who is the one behind this and don't you dare lie to me that you don't know.''

The Chinese blader was quiet for some time. He pondered what to reply. He knew that lying was out of option because Kai just knew him too well and would immediately know if Rei voiced a lie. ''I can't tell you Kai I'm sorry.''

Kai was mad he didn't like to be kept in the dark of things but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He saw Rei shivering a bit and realized that the nekojin was probably shedding tears. The Russian got under the covers and embraced Rei which tensed at the sudden contact. ''Please Rei, I need to know'', Kai whispered into pointy ear thus Rei just shook his head slightly silent tears sliding down his cheeks. The dual haired teen tightened his arm around the neko's waist and slid his other under the raven's head covering the golden eyes with his palm securely holding the crying teen in his arms.

''Did he threatened your precious people? Rei is that the reason?''

''Yes'', Rei answered his voice barely audible.

''Then don't worry I will figure out myself'', Kai promised.

''Kai please don't. I don't want him to hurt you'', Rei pleaded but the dual haired shushed him drawing his lithe body even closer. The raven felt like suffocating but the safe feeling being in the other teens arms was stronger so Rei didn't voiced his discomfort and slowly submerged into unconsciousness.

''Sleep well Rei I will chase all your nightmares away'', Kai murmured and let the weariness take him to the dream land the thoughts of complete annihilation to those who dared to hurt his friend.

Then Rei finally woke up the sun was at the zenith meaning that he overslept the flight to China. _I had to be at ten am at the airport now I will have to wait for tomorrow. I wonder why Lee or Mariah didn't wake me up those worrywarts. _

Remembering that he was supposed to be sharing a bed with Kai Rei turned to the other side but found no dual haired Russian in bed. The raven decided that that his ex-captain was already awake seeing that it was way past the morning hours. Rei decided to freshen up a bit in the shower then get himself something to eat.

Rising out of bed Rei moaned in pain. His back was killing him. It didn't bother him that much yesterday because he was just too damn tired and Kai was right behind him the body heat and the heartbeat of the Russian lulling him to sleep.

The thought of Kai embracing him so intimately brought heat to his cheeks. Shaking his head Rei got a quick shower and went down stairs to find a kitchen his hair loose from its wrap which Kai had taken custody of. _Guess I will have to snatch it back somehow. _

It was strangely empty in the mansion. Rei didn't meet any people from other teams and didn't hear any chattering sounds. He checked the living room, the kitchen and didn't succeed in finding anyone. Even maids were absent. _I have a bad feeling about this, _Rei thought to himself but quickly brushed the negative thoughts out of his mind and started cocking diner. Somehow he was very hungry and there wasn't anyone to make food for him.

This of course wasn't a problem seeing as Rei was a fine cook. All those days spent with Bladebrakers and Tyson on a team sure increased his ability to make some fine dishes and fast. Also he worked as a waiter at a restaurant then he was younger so he was no newbie at table wear.

The smell of food from the kitchen enticed the occupants of the house. Bryan and Tala entered the kitchen inhaling the freshly cooked goods.

''Finally awake kitty?'' Bryan smirked seeing the unsuspecting nekojin jump slightly in the air from the sudden greeting.

''Hello Bryan, Tala'', Rei turned around from the oven and greeted the two Russians. The redhead nooded acknowledging the raven and Bryan got closer to peek over Rei's shoulder at the food. ''What ya cooking?'', Bryan asked curiously.

Rei shrugged Bryan's chin from his shoulder winching at the added charge to his back. ''It's chicken stew and some cookies.''

Bryan frowned at the visible discomfort from the raven but let it be for now. ''Aww I will finally get to taste kitty's cooking. Tala, you're eager too right?'', Bryan turned to his red haired friend which shrugged muttering a silent whatever and sat at the table. ''See kitty Tala's can't wait to sink his fangs into that chicken.''

''I can see that'', Rei said sarcastically turning of the oven to take the cookies out ''I think you're the eager one here.'' Bryan smiled at the innocent comment glad that the tiger was beginning to communicate with them.

The raven quickly set the table with a help of persistent Bryan and the trio began to eat. It was silent at the table the opposite from the way he ate with his teammates. It was uncomfortable for Rei but he was afraid to interact with the cold Russians thus making them angry. _Though Bryan is unusually friendly maybe I should try to return the favor. _

''Mmm Bryan… were is Kai?'', Rei asked successful in not stuttering.

''He left yesterday and won't be back until next week.''

''What do you mean yesterday?'', The raven asked confused.

''You slept for almost two days'', said Tala pushing his plate to the nekojin asking for seconds.

''What? That's… I can't…'', Rei looked at the plate pushed to him and then at the read head. ''Tala?'', he asked confused.

''I want more'', Tala looked Rei dead in the eyes.

''Oh um you're talking about the chicken?''

The red head didn't answer anything but Rei refiled the plate with food.

''Hey Tala you're gonna get fat if you eat that much'', Bryan mocked earning himself a death glare from the red head.

''You know I am immune to your death glares Tala.''

''Hn.''

''Aww don't throw Kai on me in won't work either'', Bryan smirked and poured himself some milk to wash cookies.

''Where is the kitten?'', Tala suddenly asked.

''Huh?'', Bryan looked around but there was no Rei indeed. ''That sneaky neko and I was thinking of giving him a nice back rub.''

''Aren't you the mister nice guy today?'', Tala mocked and followed the lilac haired teen out of the kitchen.

''Shut your trap Tala Kai is gonna kill you too if we lose kitty.''

''I will still totally blame you for this.''

''Bastard'', Bryan growled climbing up the stairs to Kai's bedroom.

''Takes one to know one'', Tala smirked.

Meanwhile Rei was in a hurry packing his stuff into a small duffle bag. He knew that the closest plane for China would be tomorrow morning but he couldn't afford to stay any longer at the mansion seeing as everyone else left except for crazy Russians namely Tala and Bryan because Rei didn't have problems with other Blitzkrieg Boys. Ian and Spencer were quite easy to deal with then you got to know them.

Rei was ready to spend the night at the airport. He would be sleeping on the hard chair though because he didn't have any money for a hotel room let alone to buy himself something to eat. _Good thing I took some cookies with me. _

The white tiger put his bag on the shoulder and left the bedroom but he didn't go too far because Tala and Bryan blocked his way.

''Where do you think you're going kitty?'', Bryan asked his arms crossed in front of his chest the same as Tala's.

Rei sweat dropped. ''I'm going back to China. I stayed too long already as it is.'' The raven tried to pass through the Russians but they didn't budge. ''Would you mind?'', Rei motioned for them to retreat.

''We don't think so kitten'', Bryan quickly snatched the duffle bag from Rei's shoulder.

''Hey give it back!'', Rei protested but was swept of his feet into Tala's arms. Immediately Rei started struggling but Tala only tightened his hold on him.

''I suggest you to stop struggling before I throw you out the window.'' that stopped the raven from moving but he wasn't happy about it. ''Good kitten.''

Rei puffed out his cheeks and turned from the read head but regretted the action then he met the smirking lilac orbs.'' You're so cute you know that kitty?'', Bryan licked his lips making Rei shiver and fear for his virginity.

Rei was brought back to Kai's bedroom. Tala laid him on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt. Rei's eyes widened and he started resisting. ''No stop it!'', the raven shouted but that didn't help him either. The read head motioned for Bryan to hold Rei's hands in order to undo the raven's white Chinese shirt.

Rei strengthened his struggles but the Russians were way too strong for him. The raven's eyes started to water and he was reduced to pleading. ''Please let me go!'', Rei begged.

''No can do kitten but don't worry we won't hurt you. In fact Bryan here will make you feel very good.'', said Tala removing himself from Rei's legs.

''I will?'', Bryan asked in confusion.

''Yes you will. Kitten's back is too stiff as you said. He won't get better until you remove all those knots from his back.''

Rei looked at Tala in confusion then he felt Bryan's hands on his back putting his long hair in front of his chest and starting to massage his stiff muscles. The Chinese blader wanted to protest but quickly reconsidered because Bryan's hands were working magic little by little removing the painful knots in his back. Rei started to purr involuntary making the lilac haired teen smirk.

''Enjoying yourself kitty?''

''Mmm yea… but I really need to go back home. Please just…'', but Rei's protests died down then Tala joined in on the fun by massaging reis feet. ''Tala you don't have to…''

''Shhh… relax Rei we are here to help you recuperate.''

''Tala you don't understand I have a lot of work to do. My people are counting on me.''

''Do not worry Kai will take care of everything'', Tala said his hands kneading Rei's heels like a dough.

''What?! No, Kai can't do that! He will get hurt!'', Rei put his hands on Tala's to pry them off but the red head didn't stop.

''Who is there to hurt him then?'', Bryan suddenly inquired.

''Sorry but I can't tell you.''

''Why is that?'', the lilac haired pried.

''I don't want him to get hurt that's all.''

''Kai is a big boy he can take care of himself just fine and stop tensing your muscles kitty or it will be painful for your back.''

''You don't understand Kai can't help me or he will be in danger. He will try to hurt Kai if I'm not there'', Rei tried to reason with the suborn Russians but he failed.

''Who is he?'', Tala asked out of curiosity though after late nights talk with Kai he had a pretty good idea.

''I told you I can't tell you. I don't want to put Kai in anymore danger than he already might be.''

''Is it Boris?'', Bryan dropped the bomb.

Rei stilled his eyes wide. ''How do you know?''

''You underestimate Kai's abilities. We also know that Voltaire is too behind this so stop worrying your pretty little head and let Kai take care of all the nasty work.''

''I agree with Tala here kitty, you're more needed here. The tournament is in two weeks and we will need you in full health. Sadly now your condition is ridiculous but don't worry. We're here to bring you back to health'', to verify his statement Bryan kneaded an especially painful knot on Rei's back.

''Ow that hurt'', Rei cried and bit his lip waiting for the pain to go away.

''You know what they say kitty no pain no game.''

''Yea sadly'', Rei moaned this time in pleasure. Bryan and Tala were doing a great job. He never had a massage done to him. It was painful at first but then he was in a complete bliss after each knot removed. ''I think I'm starting to like this'', Rei smiled and relaxed his body feeling better every passing minute.

Max was wondering through the living room of Kai's mansion. He just got back from morning meeting with his mom. Since Kai offered for teams to stay at his mansion till the tournament he decided to take up on the offer and enjoy all the luxuries in his friend's big ass mansion.

Seeing as nobody was around Max called out but no luck. He knew that the only ones remained in the mansion were the Blitzkrieg boys and Rei because he was so exhausted that he didn't wake up. Kai was up to something and left yesterday and Tyson would be back tomorrow so that left only the two of the Bladebreakers between the cold Russians which were living with Kai in his mansion since the shutdown of Abbey. _I hope you're still alive Rei because I will be packing back home not even getting a chance to unpack, _Max joked to himself and cautiously went upstairs to find his neko friend.

To say that Max was shocked would be an understatement because he was simply mortified. Why you ask? It was simple actually. Then Max opened Kai's bedroom door he expected to find Rei but instead he found two Russians manhandling his friend on the bed and Rei's facial expression was one full of pain and dare he say pleasure too.

''Hey what do you think you're doing to Rei?!'', Max shouted ready to defend his friend. ''I knew Tyson was right then he said to not trust you guys. Let Rei go this instant!''

''Look Tala the bunny came to rescue the kitty'', Bryan snickered and Tala smirked at the comment.

''Max stop it's okay. They aren't hurting me on the contrary they're helping me to get better'', Rei reasoned with his friend.

''Are you sure Rei because if they hurt you I will hurt them '', Max warned glaring at the duo massaging Rei.

''By hurting us you mean throwing carrots at us mister fluffy bunny.''

Max glared even more and was about to defend himself then Rei stepped in.

''Will you please cut out with the nicknames? How would you feel if we started calling you wolfy and birdie huh?''

''I would break your fingers'', said Tala in a deadly voice squeezing this toes not too gently. Rei cringed at that.

''I would break this pretty little neck of yours'', Bryan whispered in his ear wrapping his hands around his neck teasingly.

''Okay so no nicknames. I think I'm better now could you guys stop?'', Rei asked politely his body starting to shake a bit.

Max was wiping sweat from his forehead and decided save himself while he can. ''I forgot I had some things to do see ya latter Rei!'', Max said in one go and hurriedly left the room.

_Thanks for the help Max_, Rei thought sarcastically. Luckily for him Tala and Bryan let him go but then he tried to get out of bed he was pushed back to lie down.

''No kitty, now you sleep and tomorrow we will start training'', Bryan smiled and tucked him under the covers. Rei wanted to protest but he yawned and decided against it. The massage relaxed his muscles and the pain was gone from his back. Even more his legs felt like feathers and the soft mattress under him was calling him to indulge himself to rest.

''Fine but tomorrow I better get some action.''

''Sure thing kitty now sleep you go'', Bryan said.

''Oh and Tala, Bryan…'', the Russians waited for Rei to speak. ''Thank you'', the tiger grinned and closed his eyes.

''Your welcome kitty/kitten'', they both said and left the room to amuse themselves with Max.

Till next one! Please R & R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello folks! I'm glad that at least someone got an interest in this fic. The next chapter is finally here as promised! Yay! A big thanks for all reviewers. Love you guys made my day and motivated me to write more! Now enjoy! XD

''Talking''

_Thinking _

**2. Chapter ''Revelations''**

It was the worst day Tyson ever had. The cold air at least about minus twenty Celsius, the freezing wind, and copious amounts of snow. Not to mention the bumpy ride in a cold taxi to Kai's mansion. _Max Rei you better be grateful,_ Tyson thought to himself. He didn't want to come back to Russia but Max suggested to stay and train together with Kai.

Also somehow Rei staid too so the Bladebrakers would be together again. That was too good to pass but then on the way to Russia Max called that Kai wouldn't be back for another three days and then Tyson started having some doubts. They wouldn't be the only ones in Kai's mansion. The Blitzkrieg boys will be there too and without Kai who knows what they will do to them.

It's not that Tyson was afraid to battle against them or anything. He was more concerned about the physical strength. The Russians weren't pushovers. Spencer was a muscle mountain, Tala and Bryan weren't as bulky but they were really fit not to mention the height. Well there was the midget Ian but he was pretty wicked too.

Rei was almost the same height as Kai and they reached Tala's chin, Max reached Rei's nose and Tyson was a head taller than Ian. _So yea I'm the midget of the Bladebrakers, no wait Kenny is. Phew…but that doesn't change the fact that those creeps are huge! Man I don't wanna die so young, _Tyson panicked but then he saw a Russian pirogi booth and all negative thoughts have left his mind. ''Taxi, stop right here for a sec!'', Tyson shouted and the driver hit the brakes.

Max was patiently waiting for Tyson's arrival. He sat in the living room after filing breakfast made by Rei because the maids were absent seeing as it was Sunday. The nekojin was more than happy to cook for everyone. It wasn't because he loved to cook. The main reason was to evade certain people specifically a group of Russians which were waiting in a gym for the three Bladebrakers to start their training together. The breakfast was a good distraction because apparently the Russian bladers loved Rei's cooked food too. Unfortunately it didn't take too long to eat.

As Bryan put it nicely, the more the merrier. The Blitzkrieg boys wanted to learn new fighting techniques. Equivalent in Russian dictionary would be to test new fighting techniques on Tyson Max and Rei, because Kai wouldn't defend them due to his absence. Max was hoping that Rei would rescue him with his skills in martial arts but the nekojin was almost pissing in his pants then he saw Bryan smirk at him while punching the crap out of a punching bag.

Max was smart enough to mention about Tyson's arrival so he had a chance to escape the lethal training room to wait safely in a living room for his friend. Rei though wasn't so lucky. He had to stay with the bunch of crazy Russian's to fend alone for his life._ Max I thought you were my friend… guess not…_

Tyson was late already two hours but that was just normal for the blue haired blader. It's just that Max was starting to fear for Rei but he wasn't suicidal so he waited patiently for Tyson to show up or not show up at all. It didn't matter as long as Max was in a safe place.

''Could you quit staring Bryan?'', Rei said sounding annoyed though inside he was screaming, _Why Kai?!_ But he couldn't show Bryan that he was afraid.

The lilac haired teen was observing the nekojin's fighting moves like a hawk and that made Rei extremely self-conscious. Also he didn't want Bryan to study his fighting moves because guess what? Rei's first sparring partner will be Bryan.

If you're wondering how that happened it's very simple. Tala was the leader of the Blitzkrieg boys and as the only captain present he decided the first pairs. Then Rei asked why the read head brushed it as sexual tension between him and Bryan. _Sexual tension my ass. Bryan is the one almost coming on to me and you Tala are no angel. I hope Kai will be back soon because I don't know how long will be able to endure the mental pressure and sexual harassment._

Tyson finally reached Kai's mansion all panting from running. He climbed up the front door stairs with only one half eaten pirogi in hand. It was his fifteenth though.

''Tyson you finally made it!'', shouted Max enthusiastically. ''Just hurry up we're late for training.''

''I'm coming Max just a second'', Tyson quickly finished his meal and not even changing his clothes followed Max to the gym. ''So Max what the Russian bastards are up to?''

''It's bad this time Tyson. They want to spar with us but I don't know any martial arts and to top it all I'm paired up with Spencer. What should I do?!'', Max started panicking but Tyson shushed him.

''Don't worry buddy you're fast so you can escape that muscle mountain in no time '', Tyson encouraged.

''Thanks but that isn't very comforting'', Max bent his head down starting to count his minutes in the living world.

''Anyway whom I'm up against?'', Tyson asked curiously.

''Rei is against Bryan and you vs Tala.''

''Oh man… that psycho wolf will tear me into million pieces!'', Tyson panicked.

''It wouldn't be even forth it'', the voice said from the doorway.

''Tala!'', both boys shouted.

''You're late Granger'', the red head smirked and motioned for them to follow him.

''Sorry, I got into a traffic'', Tyson tried to excuse himself.

''You need to brush up on your lies because next time you will be training outside the door's alone'', Tala warned opening gym door's letting the teens in.

''Point taken'', Tyson forced a smile to witch Tala glared. _And I thought Kai was a sourpuss. _

Max and Tyson quickly got into comfortable wear and went to others which were already training. Rei was standing on the mat in his fighting position opposite him Bryan standing casually. From the first notice the lilac haired teen looked bored but one look into his eyes and the bored image is ruined.

Bryan was watching Rei like a hawk well in this situation a falcon. He was studying the nekojin's posture, every breath and blink. Bryan was ready to attack at any moment patiently waiting for Rei to start. The nekojin was doing the same but he knew that someone should start eventually so he decided to give in this time and attacked.

All fear forgotten in a whirl of battle Rei charged at Bryan intending to knock him of his feet but the Russian quickly jumped in the air avoiding the nekojin's attack and caught him in the shin. Rei grabbed his leg in pain but let go quickly then Bryan charged again this time the raven swung back around and gave him a fast and powerful roundhouse kick in the ribs.

''Nice one kitty but you will have to do better than that to knock me out'', Bryan grinned and raced towards Rei swinging his leg high up in the air bringing it down to Rei's shoulder with immense force. Rei blocked Bryan's attack with his hands and retreated.

''You know Bryan for someone talking big you aren't that strong'', Rei smirked preparing for the next attack.

''Don't worry Rei, I'm just worming up'', said Bryan and gave Rei a sharp punch to his stomach. The nekojin wasn't able to stop the blow but he did manage to retreat a little thus taking less damage.

Seeing that Bryan was really fast Rei concentrated more on defense and let his muscles to relax a little his body still protesting. Rei was a quick healer but those past two months of exhaustion and malnutrition made his body slower, not to mention his kicks and punches weren't as strong as before.

''What's the matter is kitty scared?'', Bryan teased with success because Rei narrowed his eyes his pupils dilated into slits. He charged at Bryan with full force knocking him on the mat and thus getting him by surprise. Bryan rubbed his back eyes wide looking at Rei whom stood unmoving, looking scared for some reason.

''I'm sorry Bryan didn't mean to kick you that hard'', Rei stuttered a bit trying to act cool but failing miserably. Bryan only grumbled and went to lift some weights.

Tala was watching an exchange between the two teens intently. He saw Tyson was about to open his loud mouth but he shut him up by announcing the next pair on the mat. ''Next is Tyson and me'', Tala said leaving no space for arguing.

''Well fine mister hot shot Tala Ivanov bring the best you've got!'', Tyson shouted and stood in his fighting stance. His grandpa taught him well not only in kendo but in aikido too.

Tala only smirked at the challenge. He was no expert in martial arts but the life in Abbey taught him well. ''Prepare yourself Granger.''

'' I am ready then you're Tala'', and the fight began.

Meanwhile Rei was standing beside the mat observing the fight though his mind was elsewhere. _I've screwed up big time. Now Bryan's going to kill me. _Rei didn't want to show his fear to Bryan because after such an intense battle it meant great disrespect for the lilac haired Russian.

The nekojin was over the fear he developed then battling Bryan for the first time in the world championships but someone brought that fear back and this time a lot worse. _Voltaire, Boris... how much I despise you. _

''Hey Rei you okay?'', Max approached the raven putting his hand on the slumped shoulder.

''I've been better Max'', Rei signed.'' Could you tell the others that I will come back later? I'm in need of some fresh air. ''

''Sure thing buddy take care'', Max smiled going to notify Spencer, because Tala wasn't finished slaughtering Tyson, Ian was busy making jokes from Tyson's mat worshiping and Bryan was… well let's say Max wasn't that fond of the lilac haired Russian.'' Hey Spencer, Rei's going to breathe some fresh air okay? ''

''Okay but he better not take long. Tala will be his next opponent after we finish fighting.''

''Mmm about the fighting Spencer I kinda suck at hand in hand battle'', Max said hoping to get away from fighting the giant Russian.

''Why?'', was Spencer's simple question.

''I don't know any martial arts.''

''I see. Then Tala or Bryan should be your opponent because I don't know any either'', Spencer said looking to Bryan's direction. The lilac haired Russian was making quick strides towards the exit of the gym. Max directed his gaze the same way Spencer was looking, but only saw Bryan's hand shutting the door. Making two and two together the blonde was about to follow them to save Rei but Spencer stooped him. ''Let them resolve it themselves.''

''Spencer I can't. Rei is very vulnerable right now I gotta help him'', Max protested but Spencer just shook his head.

''Rei and Bryan needs to sort the demons between themselves for their sake and for ours too'', Spencer reasoned and this time Max agreed.

''Running away Kon? '', Bryan said catching up with Rei.

''I need some fresh air'', Rei said moving to the winter garden installed beside Hiwatari mansion.

''That's a lousy excuse, think of a better one'', Bryan pushed.

Rei didn't reply. He reached the garden's large mahogany doors and opened leaving them slightly ajar as if inviting Bryan to come in with him, not that Bryan wouldn't follow Rei anyway. The white tiger went under the white blooming magnolia tree. His back was turned to Bryan which kept his distance.

A few minutes later Rei turned around his long ponytail twirling around him like a whirlpool his hair waving in none existing ring. The nekojin's bright golden eyes directed right at Bryan, hypnotizing him not even realizing it. Bryan was mesmerized by Rei's beauty his mouth hanging slightly open in admiration.

''I'm sorry Bryan'', Rei apologized and the spell was broken.

''Why the hell are you apologizing Rei?'', Bryan growled. ''You pissed me off two times today this would be the third'', the lilac haired spat.

''But I am sorry Bryan why don't you understand'', Rei pleaded.

Bryan was seeing red. In a swift motion he pinned Rei by the tree trunk the hard impact leaving the nekojin breathless white magnolia petals landing on ebony strands contrasting with each other. Bryan's hands were on Rei's shoulder's his fingers digging into tan flesh through the thin fabric. ''Haven't you disgraced me enough? I don't want your stupid apologies. I know you were over your past demons, so what changed now? We're no less bladers Rei than we're fighters. I wanna know what made you like this?'', Bryan didn't waver his gaze from Rei though the nekojin's eyes were downcast ashamed of himself.

Bryan gently lifted Rei's chin to meet his eyes but the raven turned his gaze to the side. ''Rei look at me'', Bryan said softly but Rei refused. ''Please kitty show me those warm golden orbs of yours.''

Rei's cheeks tinged slightly pink at the flattering words whispered so kindly by Bryan. Moonlight met golden sun. Rei's lips were moving but Bryan didn't understand any. His mind was too preoccupied with the movement of the plump rosy lips. ''What did you say?'', Bryan asked silently.

''I said I can't tell you the reason because of your safety Bryan.''

Bryan retracted himself a bit and chuckled. ''Good one kitty almost got me there. Now tell me the real reason.''

Rei growled. ''I'm not lying. Oh and I had an impression that you're not big on conversations guess I was wrong then?'', said the nekojin wanting to stall some time and escape.

''I think Kai is rubbing on you. I've never been antisocial even though my past communications with other people consisted of only anger and hate'', Bryan looked aside wallowing in his memories his gaze suddenly cold and distant. It was a sign for Rei to retreat but then he tried to move Bryan skillfully blocked his way. ''Not so fast kitty, I'm not done with you.''

Rei glared. ''Didn't it occur to you that I'm done with you huh?''

''So feisty, I like that trait of yours.'' Bryan leaned down to Rei's face his muscular body pinning the more slender one to the tree, pale hands trapping Rei's head from both sides. ''Tell me kitty…please'', Bryan asked in a soft voice looking directly into the golden orbs.

Rei was trapped and helpless. He didn't like the feeling of powerlessness. He needed to escape because his walls started crumbling. The raven was losing control and fast. The person in front of him he once feared and despised, his wicked ways of blading now held him almost protectively wanting to know his recent darkest secret.

The nekojin didn't notice when traitorous tears started rolling down his cheeks his body quivering uncontrollably. Bryan looked frightened saying something to him but Rei didn't hear any sound. His body was shutting down itself from the stress. The raven felt himself stumble and then all was black. ''Gods kitty what did they do to you?'', Bryan said asking himself still shocked from such a strong reaction from Rei.

Bryan gathered the nekojin into his arms grimacing at how light Rei was. _Guess you need more rest kitty. Kai's gonna kill us if he sees you like this._ The lilac haired Russian smiled looking at the careless expression on Rei's sleeping face. He had never seen such an expression on Rei's face. It was always the smile, anger or determination on the tan face. _Kai's one lucky bastard for holding your heart Rei. If I knew you didn't love him that much I would steel you away for myself. _

''Ah Tala you didn't have to be so rough!'', Tyson shouted massaging his butt. ( Not like that you perverts XD)

''You fight like a girl Granger.'' Tyson glared at the insult.

''What?! You're the one with inhuman strength! What are you an alien?!'', Tyson shouted dusting himself and readying to fight again.

''Tala is partly Cyborg. You could say he's a bit inhuman'', said Bryan getting back to gym.

''I knew it! He was too powerful to be human!''

''So you admit that I'm powerful?'', Tala smirked at Tyson's slip up.

''Well… no! It's not what I meant'', Tyson tried to pretend but the smirk on Tala's face grew bigger.

''What did you mean then?'', the red head was enjoying this too much.

''I meant… It doesn't matter what I meant I want a rematch!''

''Hold your horses hot shot it's blondes over there turn'', Tala pointed to Max.

''Okay fine, but next time you're going down!''

''Whatever you say miss'', Tala mocked Tyson. The bluenette was getting on his other hissy fit but Max stopped him holding the fuming teen till he calmed down.

Meanwhile Spencer informed Tala of Max's situation. ''I see but I don't think I'm the suitable one to teach the blonde. I think kitten will be a better primer instructor and seeing as we don't have much time kitten will be a suitable sparring partner too.''

''Understood but what I am supposed to fight then?''. Spencer tilted his head to the side his gaze questioning.

Tala grinned at the question. ''I have a perfect opponent for you Spencer and he's eager to fight too.''

Spencer followed Tala's gaze and saw Tyson trying to lift some eighty kilos weights and not succeeding. ''How kind of you Tala.''

''Your welcome Spencer, enjoy.''

_What I got myself into?_, Spencer asked himself reaching Tyson to announce the wonderful news, the blueness face paling considerably after.

Tala went to Bryan which was currently doing pushups in a far corner of the gym. ''How did it go with the kitten?''

''Not good. I didn't get any information'', Bryan stopped his training and motioned for Tala to follow him out of the room.

''So what happened did Rei put up a big fight?''

''He did at first but then he went into hysterics and fell unconscious'', Bryan said the worried expression on his face.

''That bad huh? There is he now?''

''I put him in Kai's room he's sleeping right now.''

''I see. Kai won't be pleased you know'', Tala pointed out though Bryan wasn't giving a damn and asked Tala to spar. The red head agreed immediately. He liked sparing with the lilac haired Russian. The main reason because he didn't have to hold back and that pleased him.

''So he piggy boy is just all talk?'', Bryan mocked. At that Tala grinned.

'' Yea and because of that I'm planning to go all out on you.''

''I'm charmed by your generosity Ivanov'', Bryan snickered and the two Russians began their fight.

Max was sitting on a bench. He tried to cheer on Tyson because Spencer was charging at his friend full force but he couldn't stop thinking of Rei. His gaze traveled to Tala and Bryan then back at Tyson with Spencer and the idea popped into his mind. _They're too busy with each other to notice me. I can flee undetected no problem to check on Rei. _

The blonde blader breathed deeply a few times and quietly snuck out of the gym. Tiptoeing across the corridor Max let out a relieved sign happy to successfully get away. Turning around the blonde went to stairs but was stopped by the strong hand on his shoulder. ''Tsk what a naughty bunny sneaking out behind our backs. We will have to punish you right Tala?'', Bryan asked grinning like mad.

''Naturally. Come now blonde we're gonna rip some dish.'', said Tala while Bryan was dragging a kicking Max back to the gym.

''Let me go I just wanna make sure Rei is okay!'', Max shouted kicking Bryan with all his might but the lilac haired was hard like a rock so in the end Max only managed to hurt himself. ''Please just for a few minutes, Rei is my friend for God's sake!''

''Don't fret for the kitten'', said Tala, both Russians stopping for a while. ''He's resting right now. You can come to him after we complete the training.''

''Fine then but if you hurt Rei…'', Max didn't get the chance to end the threat because Bryn hosted him on his shoulder and carried him to the gym.

''You will throw a hissy fit blonde?'', Bryan teased the blonde blader.

''I will fight you if you hurt my friend'', Max stated angrily disgruntled with his current position on the Russians shoulder.

''Fight us you say… then you can do it right now!'' Bryan entered the gym and went to the dish. ''Let it rip!'', the lilac haired shouted challenging Max to the battle. Max of course accepted the challenge while Tala shook his head.

_Kuztnetsov you sneaky bastard I wanted this battle with the riled up blonde,_ Tala wondered to himself._ Oh well that leaves me to piss of Tyson he's a worthy challenge then angry._ The red head grinned wolfishly and reaching the short bluenette kicked him in the butt.

''Hey what's your problem?!'', Tyson shouted angry. He just finished the fight with Spencer and he wasn't happy at all. His body ached in places he didn't know it was possible to ach and now Tala decided to make his day even worse. _Crazy bastard I will show him!_ And that's how another beybattle began.

The five teens trained till diner time then decided to take an hour brake. It was still weekend so there wasn't any servants to cook for them and seeing as Rei was absent Spencer got to prepare dinner for everyone.

Speaking of the nekojin Max finally left the Russians to check on Rei Tyson right behind him.

''Hey Max wait up! What happened to Rei that got you so windy?!''

''I will explain to you later now I want to make sure that Rei is okay.''

The duo soon reached Kai's bedroom and entered cautiously. The nekojin was still slumbering peacefully on the king sized bed tucked in under warm fluffy bed sheets. ''Rei wake up.'', Max shook the raven gently.

The said teen furrowed his nose and cracked his eyes open. ''Max, Tyson, what's going on?'', Rei asked confused not remembering going to sleep.

''That's what we wanted to ask you. Don't you remember anything?

''Guess not,'', Rei rubbed his head in confusion then recalled the encounter with Bryan. He shivered in anticipation the meeting with the lilac haired Russian making his insides twist in uncomfortable manner. He almost spilled his secret to Bryan. To top it all the tall Russian was becoming really touchy feely with him and Rei didn't like the idea. He already had problems with Kai not to mention his village. The stress was eating Rei alive and he couldn't do a thing about it.

''I'm not sick Max,'' Rei said then the blonde put a cool hand on Rei's forehead to check his temperature.

''Guess you're right but Rei you look so ill. It was bothering me since the day I saw you. What is happening with you?'', Max was looking Rei in the eyes great concern shining in blue orbs.

Tyson joined the blonde chocolate eyes pleading. '' Rei buddy I wanna know too what is happening. You're starting to look like Kenny.''

Rei shook his head. ''I'm sorry guys for making you worry it's just that I have a lot to handle as of now.''

''Tell us then we will help you Rei'', Max said.

''Well said Max we're friends and friends don't leave friends in trouble.'', Tyson joined eagerly.

Rei smiled to his friends. He was very happy but at the same time devastated. He couldn't push Tyson or Max to danger he cared too much for the duo. Rei was no fool though, he knew that his best friends won't leave the matter so Rei decided to tell them part of the truth. ''Thank you guys but there's no need to help me. I had to organize and observe the process of making my village in the mountains more modern. It's taken care off already so you can relax and pamper me instead.'', the nekojin smirked looking at both shocked teens.

Tyson and Max were dumbstruck for a minute but then they both grinned and tackled the nekojin on the bed tickling him mercilessly. ''We will give you the pampering you've deserved!'', Tyson shouted holding one of Rei's legs captive tickling his toe without mercy.

''You will regret ever saying that to us Rei'', Max said grinning maniacally while running his fingers down struggling Rei's ribs.

''Guys… please stop! I can't breathe!'', Rei squeaked trying to get away from the tickling hands. He was giggling uncontrollably his eyes brimming with tears of joy. At that moment Rei forgot about his problems and indulged himself into laughing.

Unbeknownst to the trio two Russians observed the interaction smiling sadly to themselves. ''Too bad the kitten's joy won't last that much'', said the read head.

''Have you decided to carry on the plan B?'', Bryan asked his captain.

''Yes'', was the short reply. The lilac haired frowned turning Tala to look at him.

''Tala it will hurt him'', Bryan said searching the cerulean orbs for any ounce of hesitation. Sadly there was none.

''I know but we have to find out otherwise we won't be able to help.''

Bryan signed nodding his head. ''I know but why are we always doing Hiwatari's dirty jobs?''

At hat Tala smirked. ''Because he's too much of a pussy to do it himself.''

''Point taken'', Bryan snickered and pounded on the door to call the trio to eat. Spencer spent a good forty minutes in the kitchen and the blonde would become a monster on legs if his made food wont be appreciated.

It was a late night and Rei was brushing his hair with a brush trying to calm his nerves and get some sleep. He was trying to take at least a nap for two hours already. Back at village then Rei was restless Lee or Mariah started brushing his hair and the action relaxed him but now he didn't have anyone to do it for him.

Sure he could ask Max or Tyson but the blonde needed his beauty sleep and Tyson was just a lost cause to try to wake him up. That left Rei with his own hands. It wasn't as enjoyable to brush his hair himself but still he could feel his body relaxing.

Suddenly Rei heard steps in the corridor outside his door. He heard two people creeping down the hall to his room. The normal person wouldn't be able to determine such silent sounds but Rei's keen nekojin hearing gave him an advantage.

The long haired raven quickly put the hair brush on his bedside table, tied his hair into a low ponytail and got under the covers pretending to be asleep. He heard the steps stopping at his door and then the silent squeaking sound followed. Someone entered the room but it was too dark for Rei to tell.

The nekojin was lying down trying to even out his breathing to not raise any suspicions but the all too familiar scent filed the room. It was Bryan and Tala. Rei mentally thanked God that Bryan wasn't alone. The nekojin didn't want to deal with more sexual harassment. He got plenty for today.

The two figures stood at either side of his bed watching the nekojin lying in the bed. Rei tried to feign sleep but feeling the two pairs of eyes on him made his eyelids flutter thus crashing down his feint. Both Russian's immediately caught the slight movement confirming their suspicions.

''Wakey Wakey kitty we know you're not sleeping'', Bryan's cold voice echoed through the big bedroom making Rei shiver in nervousness. The nekojin opened his eyelids golden eyes shining in the dimly lit room provided by the almost full moon.

''What do you want?'', Rei asked frowning. He looked at both Tala and Bryan their eyes somewhat glossy and lifeless.

''We want answers'', Tala said his icy blue eyes boring into Rei's warm golden ones.

''What answers?'', Rei feigned innocence though he had a pretty good idea what they wanted to know.

''Don't play stupid Kon'', Bryan glared leaning with his hands on the edge of the bed. Rei was surprised for a second. It was the first time during all his stay at Kai's that Bryan showed his past demeanor and the raven didn't like it one bit.

''I'm sorry I don't follow you. Could you please explain what is this about you want to know?, Rei asked not wanting to give up so easily or maybe just stalling some time to think of an escape.

''Tell us what Voltaire did to you'', demanded Tala.

''And what if I won't?'', the second Rei said those words he regretted them immediately. The nekojin found himself pinned down on the bed by the furious red head the sharp dagger pressed firmly under his throat.

''If you won't then we will torture you to submission'', Tala smirked his eyes shining like a devil in his purest evil form. Rei gulped feeling utterly helpless his body starting to shake uncontrollably.

Tala saw it but he and Bryan had a mission that they couldn't afford to fail and if it meant hurting their friend for his own sake then so be it. ''So what it gonna be kitty?'', Bryan whispered into a pointy ear lying beside the straddled boy. ''Will you be a good kitty and tell us or will you make this difficult upon yourself huh Rei?'', Bryan was stroking Rei's wrist gently with every intention or braking it to pieces the nekojin had no doubt about that, if Rei gave them a negative answer.

''Fine I will tell you but first get off of me'', the raven growled his fangs glistening in the darkness. The Russians obeyed but were cautious of every movement Rei made. They couldn't let him escape.

Rei's head was bent for a while. Both Russians waited patiently for the nekojin to speak but he never did. The long haired blader suddenly leaped out of the bed and gave a fast kick to Tala's head striking him down on the floor. Bryan's eyes widened at such unexpected display form the nekojin. Tala Ivanov was a strong man and to not block such a blow Rei had to be superfast and quite powerful himself.

Taking advance of the situation Rei leaped like a bolt to the other side of the room and was about to escape through the door then he was harshly dragged down by the rope around his neck. The nekojin started struggling but Bryan only tightened the rope on the slender neck almost preventing Rei to breath. Lightheaded and disoriented from oxygen deprivation Rei stopped moving his hands on his neck clutching the thick rope trying to loosen it to get a better access of air. ''No moving kitty or I will strangle you to death.''

Rei froze at the statement his eyes brimming with tears. He held them back not wanting to show a weakness but it was hard to hold them in. _What did I ever do to them?, _Rei asked himself then he felt his body being dragged on the table his head not getting any support hanging of the table, the rope still around his neck preventing him from rising up.

There was a rustling sound in the room. Tala groaned and stood up rubbing his head to ease the pounding. ''Kitty got you god ne Tala?'', the lilac haired mocked his friend.

''Zip it Kuznetsov or I will throw you out the window'', Tala grumbled and took a plastic bottle from the nearby table. He quickly went to the attached bathroom and filed the bottle with cold water. Closing the cap he pricked a tiny hole in the center of a cap with a needle and went back to the bedroom where Rei was being held hostage on the table by Bryan.

''Kon you have the last chance. Tell us or you will regret it.'' Rei closed his eyes and told nothing. ''Then so be it'', Tala's deadly voice echoed in his mind then the next thing he knew his hands were tied behind his back making his neck even more uncomfortable. Rei laid on the same table in the same position though Tala was straddling him and dripping cold water drops on his forehead in a slow pace. Rei wanted to turn his head to the side but the rope around his neck and Bryan prevented him from doing so.

The room was silent except for the sound of water drops striking his forehead every two seconds. Rei somewhere heard that this was called a water torture and after three hours of such treatment the person got mad but to Rei a few minutes of this felt like eternity. _Why are they so cruel to me?, _the raven thought. He felt like crying but his pride prevented him from doing so. Bryan already did saw him at his weakest he didn't want a repeat of that or Tala to find out he was a crybaby.

Rei tried he really did but after half an hour he broke down. He tried to block out his mind, meditate but it didn't work so he gave up. _If they want to know so badly then so be it. I tried to keep them safe and sound but they're just too stubborn and vicious. _''Stop please I will tell you'', Rei begged his eyes full with tears. It broke Tala's and Bryan's hearts to see their lovable kitten in pain but they had to do it. They needed information to bring down their torturer once and for all.

Tala placed the bottle on the ground and drawn Rei closer on the table for his head to rest. Bryan unwrapped the rope form the slender neck frowning at the large purple bruise forming on the once flawless skin. _Hiwatari will kill us then he sees this_, Bryan shuddered at his mental thought. Kai especially emphasized not to hurt his kitten physically but Rei surprised them by his sheer force even though the nekojin looked really weakened these past few days.

Rei calmed himself down by taking deep breaths, Tala was still sitting on his upper legs and Bryan stood at the end of the table the raven was on. The pale teen's hands on either side of the nekojin's head.

Getting his wits together Rei started his story. ''It was about half a year ago. I was in my village at the White Tiger hills helping my people to finish new foster home for orphans. The man in black handed a letter to me. I wanted to ask him who he was and why he's here but in the blink of an eye the man was gone. The letter said that the next day a helicopter will take me form the north hill to the sender of the letter and if I won't go the new foster home will be shut down and all the other new investments made in the village will be destroyed too. I ha be destroyed will be shut down and all the other new investmens I won'dy gone.d no other choice but to obey. I gave so much to the village these past years that I couldn't afford to lose all that and I couldn't bear to see little children suffering without home.

The next day I snuck out of the village and reached the north hill. The copter was already waiting for me. I didn't know where I was taken because they blindfolded me. The journey was long so I figured it was far away from China. I felt immense cold and then we finally landed I was almost freezing to death. Nobody cared though I was forcefully dragged somewhere. I was finally swept on the plush sofa and my blindfold was of, that's then I saw them Boris and Voltaire grinning at me like maniacs.''

**Flash back **

''Welcome to our humble home Rei Kon'', Boris grinned.

''What a pleasure'', Rei snarled sarcastically. ''Why did you drag me here?''

''You will know all in time. Now Sir Voltaire will give you some questions'', Boris turned to his boss bent his head and left the room.

Voltaire rose from his big black leather chair and stood in front of Rei and without any warning struck him across the face. Rei fell to the side of the sofa from the impact Voltaire's palm made with his left cheek. Clutching the throbbing place Rei looked at the man in front of him which was glaring at him his knuckles turning white from anger.

''How dare you taint my grandson you filthy beast!'', Voltaire spat.

''What do you mean?'', Rei asked his eyes teary from the impact to his face.

''Don't play innocent you abomination! I know of you filthy nekojins spreading your hormones to mate with people. That's why Kai want's you!'', the man yelled at the frightened nekojin.

''You're wrong I didn't do anything and Kai doesn't like me'', Rei defended himself but Voltaire only sneered at that and took an envelope from his table drawer throwing it at Rei. The Chinese blader caught it between his fingers and looked over the content in it.

There were photos of Kai in it. The dual haired Russian was caught staring at Rei stealthily sometimes with a blush on his face but the last photo shocked the nekojin. Kai was kissing a photo of Rei. _That can't be. It's impossible but…_

''So, are you going to deny the obvious?'', Voltaire demanded.

Rei looked at the man and sneered. ''I'm not denying anything I didn't pursue Kai in any way and if your grandson happens to adopt a liking to me that's none of my business.''

Another slap was heard, Rei clutching his other cheek his palm a bit wet with blood from the wound on the slightly tanned skin. ''You're a filth, an abomination. You tainted my grandson's mind with disgusting thoughts and for that you will pay dearly.''

Voltaire snapped his fingers and two guards came in. ''You called sir?''

''Yes. Take this filthy creature to the dungeon and bring me number one and two'', Voltaire motioned for the guards to take Rei away.

''Yes sir'', the guards replied and dragged the struggling nekojin to the cold dark clammy cell. For his resistance Rei got a kick to his solar plexus and was chained to the wall his wrists and ankles secured to the wall by metal cuffs. The guards left him alone then but not for long. No less than an hour later two figures entered Rei's cell.

It was really dark and Rei even with his sensitive vision couldn't identify who came in. ''Who are you?'', Rei asked almost demandingly. One of the figures chuckled.

''Tsk tsk kitty you've forgotten us so fast. It's a shame'', the shorter figure said.

''Yea I'm hurt. We had so much fun together'', the other added.

Rei recognized the voices but he still didn't remember then suddenly the room was lit by a small torch on the nearby wall and Rei saw Tala and Bryan standing in front of him.

''Bryan?! Tala?! But why?'', Rei asked confusion latching his voice. Last time he checked those two left Boris with a promise of murdering the purple haired man in cold blood. They even became somewhat of friends with Bladebreakers and other teams.

''Silly kitty'', Bryan took Rei's chin in his hand locking his empty eyes with the flaring ones. ''Soon you won't bother your pretty little head with such insignificant things. I can guaranty you that'', the lilac haired male whispered into Rei's pointy ear then he bit the tip drawing blood.

Rei screamed feeling the immense pain on his left ear. The nekojin's ears were very sensitive and such brutality shocked the raven forcing a fierce reaction from his body.

''Bryan don't hog up all the fun to yourself. I want to taste the kitten too'', Tala smirked and pushing Bryan away from Rei bit the ravens tan neck sucking a few drops of blood. ''Sweet", Tala murmured licking his lips in appreciation.

Rei was somewhat prepared this time and didn't scream in pain. Tala wasn't happy to say the least. ''Kitten it's no fair. You screamed for Bryan but not for me. I wanna hear your beautiful voice too'', the red head grinned like the devil himself. He started stroking one of Rei's fingers lovingly then broke it in half. The nekojing screamed this time. He didn't know if it was more from pain or the thought of Tala doing something even worse to hear him scream.

''So beautiful your voice is divine'', Tala almost purred in appreciation.

''I agree with Tala here kitty, your voice is the finest music to my ears.''

''Go to… hell'', Rei spat Bryan on the face. The lilac haired frowned and emotionlessly whipped the spit from his cheek. Tala chuckled at the murderous glint in Bryan's eyes, but that didn't disturb the injured nekojin. He immediately regretted his outburst then he felt his shackles being removed.

Bryan harshly pushed Rei to the ground getting a painful moan from the poor neko. ''Tsk tsk kitten you made Bryan angry at you. Big mistake'', Tala laughed watching how his lilac haired companion dragged struggling Rei out of his cell.

The raven was taken to some dimly lit room which he identified as some torture chamber. _Great now they gonna torture me to death. You're so lucky Rei_, the raven joked in his mind. The nekojin became so devastated that he started praying for a quick death.

''Time to pay kitty'', Bryan grinned and plunged Rei's head into cold water. The raven struggled to get some air into his aching lungs the long hair disengaging from its warp painting the water in black. After about ten seconds Bryan puled Rei's head out of the water the nekojin filing his lungs with few gulps of air then the lilac haired male drowned him yet again.

Rei's drowning torture lasted for a while then Bryan got bored and threw the lithe body to the ground. ''That should teach you some manners kitty'', Bryan spat and looked at Tala. ''I'm bored lets finish this.''

''You're no fun Bryan'', Tala frowned but agreed anyway. ''Well kitten looks like the time for our pleasurable meeting expired'', the red head faked a disappointed facial expression. ''Night kitten'', Tala whispered his eyes cold and lifeless. Bryan too became emotionless and the duo kicked Rei into painful unconsciousness.

Rei was in the same room then he was first brought up then he finally woke up, the rugged carpet digging into his skin making it itch painfully. In front of him Boris was sitting on a leather couch crossing his legs grinning at Rei like a mad man. ''So Rei darling how was the meeting with your friends? From your facial expression I can say it was intense.''

Rei frowned slowly getting up from the ground every muscle in his body aching. _I probably have a few broken bones too, _the raven winced feeling up his ribs. _Yep two of them are broken alright. Oh yea and my finger too just great. _

Finally standing Rei glared at the purple haired Russian showing of his canines in anger. ''You bastards why did you brainwashed them? I know Tala and Bryan won't betray Kai'', Rei pointed an accusing finger at Boris.

''You're probably right about that but they're not really Tala and Bryan you knew. These ones are different. A better version if you ask me.''

''What do you mean?'' Rei was stunned to say the least. He felt that somehow the two Russians were different and that emotionless look they gave him made his skin crawl, but what Boris said didn't make any sense.

''Don't bother yourself about figuring it out instead worry about what will happen if you tell anyone about this especially your lousy teammates.'' Boris stood from the couch reaching for Rei's unbound hair. ''It's a pity that Voltaire decided to let you go this time'', Boris said smelling the ebony strands. I would have liked your company a bit longer'', the man squeezed Rei's side showing what he's getting at. Rei winched in pain because of his broken rib but then immediately pushed away from the purple haired man. ''Don't touch me you creep!'', Rei shouted discussed by Boris's actions.

''Aren't you the one who's a creep? Pining after Kai?''

''I'm not! Kai is my friend.''

''Whatever you say but remember tell anyone about what happened here and you will be sorry'', Boris threatened feeling a great satisfaction from Rei's devastated facial expression.

Rei didn't say anything. He wanted out of this place and hearing that he will be let free this time gave him hope. Boris blindfolded Rei and escorted the limping nekojin to the jet. Rei's body was battered badly except for his face. The raven was harshly pushed into the cabin and the long journey back to China started.

Throughout the travel Rei was tired aching and freezing cold till he passed out. Later he was rudely woken up his face kissing the dirt on the ground. ''You're lucky this time Rei but the next time you won't be I promise'', Boris smirked kicking Rei into his broken ribs. The neko moaned in pain coughing a few drops of blood. The sight was almost turning Boris on.

''Go to… hell bas…tard'', Rei whispered clutching his midriff tightly.

''Oh and I almost forgot. Voltaire cut the deadline on your little village's project and if you don't make it on time the orphanage will be shut down and the kids will be distributed all around the world. That's a parting gift to you from Voltaire. Have a nice time kitty'', and then Boris left leaving Rei to his misery.

**End of a flash back**

Tala and Bryan were shocked to say the least.They expected something big and cruel from Voltaire and Boris but this just didn't fit in their minds. The prospect of such a disastrous scheme was unbelievable but they had a living proof right there. ''Kai won't believe it'', Tala murmured getting of Rei. The exhausted nekojin rolled of the table but wasn't able to stand for long and fell into Bryan's arms.

''Easy kitty don't push yourself'', Bryan said stroking the ebony tresses lovingly trying to calm Rei down.

''What do you care'', Rei said coldly trying to get himself away from Bryan but not succeeding. The lilac haired Russian tightened his arms around Rei's waist and dragged the nekojin to lay down on the bed. ''Tala I think we need some water'', Bryan said then he saw Rei backing away from him on the bed.

The red head nodded and went to fetch a bottle. Bryan crawled over to the cowering Rei and grabbed his hand. ''Hey kitty it's over calm down'', Bryan said rubbing the raven's sweaty palm trying to calm him down a little.

''I want to go to Tyson's and Max's room'', Rei demanded forcing himself to calm down. He wanted to get away from the two Russians they've hurt him real bad this time and Rei needed his friends comfort.

Bryan frowned but didn't oppose to Rei's request. ''Sure you can go but first we wait for Tala ok?''

''Fine'', Rei huffed and pulled his hand out of Bryan's grasp. The lilac haired male frowned but didn't make any further attempts to touch Rei no matter how much he wanted to. The nekojin endured the traumatic experience minutes ago, so Bryan didn't want to make the matters worse.

Tala didn't take long to come back and he wasn't bare handed. The red head brought back a bottle of Russian vodka. ''Took you long enough'', Bryan sneered grabbing the bottle from Tala. Rei looked at it quizzically then his left eye started twitching. It didn't go unnoticed by the two Russians and they immediately became alert. Rei feeling yet again completely trapped let out a breath he was holding in and relaxed against one of the bed posts.

''Fine I will drink with you but then you let me back to my friends'', said the nekojin accepting the bottle from Bryan's arms. Tala got himself comfortable on the large bed and the trio started clearing the bottle of its contents mostly by Rei.

''Slow down kitty you will get sick at this rate'', Bryan warned the distressed nekojin rubbing his back gently. Rei wasn't a liquor lover and his tolerance for alcohol was almost none existent so it was no surprise that after less than half a bottle Rei got completely drunk.

''I wanna go to Maxie's'', Rei slurred his head spinning making him dizzy. He gulped another swig of vodka and gave the bottle to Tala. ''I think I've got enough'', Rei said and started getting up from the bed just to have his legs wobble forcing him back on the fluffy mattress.

''Easy kitten don't try to move too much'', Tala whispered into pointy ear and picked the light figure up. Meanwhile Bryan pushed the covers to the side a bit and got into bed his arms outreached to get Rei. The red head gave the disoriented nekojin into his friend's arms getting himself comfortable together in the same bed.

Rei was between the two Russian bladers surrounded by comfortable warmth. Bryan was pressed to his back and Tala to his front. Finally comprehending his situation Rei started squirming trying to get out but Bryan tightened his arms around the neko's waist putting his head on the bonny shoulder and Tala buried his face into Rei's chest. The actions made Rei blush even through his alcohol intoxicated mind. '' I wanna go to Maxie's. You promised'', Rei pleaded not wanting to fall asleep with his tormentors.

''Sorry kitty no can't do. The blonde bunny and his fellow human garbage disposal are already sleeping, don't wanna wake them up now do you?'', and that did it. Rei's selflessness cut down his protests. He knew how hard his friends had to train today, so they needed to rest because tomorrow will be another tedious day for them.

_For me too. I should go to sleep myself,_ the raven thought but no matter how drowsy he felt the sleep just didn't come. Rei could feel Tala's breathing even out, the red head was fast asleep clutching Rei's body like a life line. Bryan was another story though. Rei could feel the other's eyes on himself watching him like a falcon, not to mention the deep breathing just behind his ear. Rei wasn't a slut or anything but having such an attractive guys holding him so intimately, all three of them lying in the same bed made the neko flushed and nervous.

''Why aren't you sleeping kitty?'', the sudden voice in Rei's ear made him tense in surprise. Rei's pulse starting to beat faster, his heart a little painful under his ribcage. The raven was silent for a bit thinking of ways to force himself to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about the evening's events, but the thing which shocked Rei the most was that he was worried about Tala's and Bryan's well beings. The look on Tala's face and Bryan's facial expression after his story made Rei's insides churn.

The raven got a mental trauma after this evening but Tala and Bryan looked completely broken. Rei was through a lot during his years of living, surviving to be more precise, but he had never seen so much pain in the young person's eyes. Not even orphans had such a look and he dealt with a lot of them in his childhood. After all he was one himself.

''Tell me Bryan about yours and Tala's childhood'', Rei asked quietly not to wake up the red head.

''Why do you wanna know?'', Bryan raised an eyebrow.

''Because I'm curious and you own me one so spill'', Rei demanded settling himself more comfortably between the two Russians.

''Okay I will tell you but there isn't much to tell actually. Me and Tala were orphans and grew up at the Abbey the same Kai was, though we weren't Hiwatari so had to endure more, especially Tala. While I was trained every day to exhaustion Tala was programed like a computer. He was brainwashed and experimented on.'' Bryan closed his eyes clutching Rei tighter earning himself a painful whimper from the nekojin. ''Sorry kitty, got too emotional here.''

''It's fine just don't do it anymore, my ribs might not take it.''

''Sure thing kitty, wouldn't want to harm you'', saying that Bryan paused. He felt like shit after forcefully getting information out of Rei. ''Sorry for today Rei, we had no other choice. Voltaire and Boris need to be stopped once and for all and any information about them is vital right now.''

Rei signed. ''I know and I forgive you but I'm hurt. I started considering you and Tala my friends but now I can't trust you anymore'', the raven reasoned. He felt guilty for hurting their feeling but his heart ached too. All he wanted was to be with his best friends Max and Tyson huddled together safely somewhere warm, but he was forced to stay with the two Russian's. Furthermore that wasn't the worst thing. Rei doubted that he would go back to his teammates at the moment even if given the opportunity. He didn't want to see those eyes of Tala and Bryan ever. Nobody should have such an expression.

''We will get back your trust kitty, I promise on my blade and Falborg'', Bryan grinned and nuzzled Rei's neck making him blush furiously.

'' Mmm Bryan, mind me asking something?''

''Ask away'', Bryan agreed.

''Why exactly you and Tala are so clingy?'', Rei summoned all his courage and asked.

Bryan chuckled. ''You already know why I like to cuddle you but to refresh your memory… I like you a lot but don't worry, I already know that you like that bastard Hiwatari, so I won't stand in your way but should he decide to be stupid and leave you I will steel you away, be sure of that kitty. As for Tala, my guess is that he considers you a mommy. He never had one and then he meets a kind person as yourself he sticks to them like a leech.''

''Oh I see'', was all Rei could voice out his eyes wide in surprise. ''But wait why am I a mommy? I'm a guy, so shouldn't I be a daddy or something?'', Rei asked confused. But no matter how he looked at it, Tala was cute for acting like that though Rei had a suspicion that when awake the red head would threaten to rip his head off for mentioning such a thing.

''Oh that… well you look like a chick. A hot one if I might add'', Bryan snickered groping Rei's ass a little. The nekojin didn't take the comment neither the groping lightly. He scratched Bryan's upper leg hard making the lilac haired wince in pain. ''I think I deserved that.''

''Hn'', Rei said happy with himself.

''You starting to sound like Hiwatari'', murmured Bryan massaging his aching thigh.

''Bryan?'', Rei suddenly called out.

''Yea kitty?''

''Would you have killed me back then? The last match I mean, if Driger didn't save me?'', Rei dropped the bomb out of the blue. He was drunk and now was the perfect opportunity to ask Bryan the question which have bothered him ever since.

''Why do you ask all of a sudden?'', Bryan tried to stall his answer but with no luck.

''Please answer me true fully Bryan, I need to know.''

''True fully you say, but kitty you might hate me even more'', Bryan signed burying his head into Rei's ebony looks.

''I don't hate you Bryan, never did actually, it's just it bothers me ever since our battle'', Rei said opening his heart to the lilac haired Russian. He didn't know why he was doing that after what Bryan and Tala did to him just an hour ago. Rei blamed it on vodka. _Yea..that's alcohol talking not me._

''I would have tore you apart, probably even killed you'', Bryan said after a short pause. He was trembling slightly, remembering what a beast he once was. Biovolt made him like that and even now Bryan is considered antisocial sadistic creep but even so, he is still human and has feelings. ''Sorry Rei, but I'm glad that I fought you. You were the best opponent I could have ever asked. Even though the winning emotion was anger back then, but I felt human after so many years. It was amassing.''

''Now I know the truth, you wouldn't have killed me.''

''Why do you say that?'', Bryan asked confused. He looked at Rei which was smiling lightly.

''It's because the moment you started feeling human your other emotions started getting to the surface. That's why you wouldn't have done it'', Rei said closing his eyes, ready to sleep. Bryan was stunned to say the least but he too joined Rei and Tala to the dream land.

''Interesting thinking kitty… interesting indeed…''

The next morning one blue haired beyblader was fuming in the corner nursing his red hand after getting it smacked by one of the cooks with the spatula. _I only wanted to eat something she didn't have to hit me that hard, _Tyson whined to himself his stomach growling in protest form not having anything so late in the morning.

It was half past nine and almost everyone were up already but because it was monday Kai's servants came back and one of them chased him out of the kitchen. To say that Tyson was happy about it would be an understatement. He wanted no needed to eat something now, because his insides would start eating themselves if he didn't feed them.

Tyson already asked Max for some snacks but the blonde boy forgot to renew his sugar reserves leaving Tyson on his own. The bluenette decided to try his luck with Rei but then he saw Tala coming out of the nekojin's bedroom Tyson thought against it. The champion blader decided to quietly retreat to his room but the red head spotted him.

''Why in such a hurry Tyson? Got your pants in twist?'', Tala smirked closing in on the blue haired male.

''Do I have a reason to be in a hurry?'', Tyson asked suspiciously.

''I don't know, you tell me.'', Tala said trapping the other to the nearby wall his hands on both sides of Tyson's head. Grining Tala leaned further down to the nervous teen's face and licked his lips. Tyson gulped at the action and his body became rigid.

''Mm Tala, could you get out of my personal space please?'', Tyson asked nicely. He lowered his pride for the sake of his life. Who knows what Tala would do to him if angered. _Probably stab me and leave me to bleed._

Tala's grin widened at the pleading tone. What could he say, he was a sucker for torture and Tyson was the perfect victim. ''Lowering yourself already to pleading Tyson? Tell you what I propose you a bet. Are you in?''

''It depends what type of bet?'', Tyson asked suspiciously. The red head was a devil and any bet with a devil never end up good.

''It involves blading. So you in or are you just a chicken?'', Tala proposed expertly riling the bluenette up and it worked perfectly.

''No one calls me a chicken then it involves beyblading. Bring it on Tala I'm ready for anything!'', Tyson shouted and left to the training grounds to find a dish to battle, Tala right behind him smirking like a Satan. ''So what's the bet about?''

''Oh it's very simple. If you win I will buy you everything you wanna eat for this entire day.''

''Wow really? Man that's just great!'', Tyson danced happily imagining all the food he would be shuffling into his belly today. ''Mmm can't wait'', _but business first gotta beat Tala now. _''Oh and Tala what if I lose? Not that I'm saying that I will lose, that's just ridiculous, but I'm just curious that's all.''

''Hn thought you would never ask. If you lose well let's just say you should get a liking to frilly stuff'', said Tala leaving Tyson to find a dish to beybatle.

''Frilly stuff?'', Tyson wondered scratching the back of his head. He was even more confused than the minute before. ''What does that supposed to mean? Hey Tala, wait for me!'', Tyson shouted and ran after the red head blader.

The battle between two bladers was intense. Both players were giving their best and then it looked like Tyson got the upper hand. Striking his Hurricane attack Tyson was sure of his victory but then Tala pulled a nasty trick and beat him by throwing some ice sickles at a lower speed right into Tyson's hurricane, some pieces flowing out right at his opponent blinding the bluenette momentarily. Tyson got distracted by a moment and that's all it took for Tala to come victorious.

''That's not fair Tala you cheated!'', Tyson shouted enraged for losing to the red head blader.

''Oh did I? Don't throw your hurricane attacks so carelessly it might get back at you like it did just now.''

''Why you…'', Tyson growled but settled down remembering about the bet. _Better not make the wolfie mad. Who knows what he has in store for me._

''You lost Tyson, so will you keep your word or will run away like a coward?'', Tala asked directing his gaze at Tyson's shaking hands.

''I always keep my word so bring it on Tala!'', Tyson snapped pretending to be brave but inside he was counting his days in the world of the living.

''I'm glad now put this on'', the red head threw a light blue garment to Tyson. The blue haired teen caught it easily. He raised one eyebrow and then unfolded the silky fabric.

''Mmm Tala you realize that this is a dress?'', Tyson asked already dreading the answer from the red head.

''I'm well aware of that. Now put it on we have other things to do. You gonna be my slave for this day and do whatever I want.''

''Grrr you're sick! Where did you get this anyway? You robed Ming Ming or something?'', Tyson asked undressing himself hesitatingly. Tala blushed seeing Tyson only in his underwear and turned around.

''Who knows maybe I did.''

**Kai's POV**

Then I came back from my tiring journey all I wanted was to have a quick shower and sleep for the rest of the day. I rang my door bell and surprisingly Ana my maid opened the door for me.

''Welcome back master Kai.'' The maid bowed politely and took my winter coat to hang in the closet.

''Thank you Ana, but where is Ivan?'', I asked concerned about my butler's absence. Ivan is a good butler working for my family over twenty years. He became a family member and a trusted friend. I wouldn't want to lose him.

''Nothing to worry about master Kai, he just went to get some fresh air that's all'', the maid answered politely and went to do her chores.

I went through the living-room to the kitchen to have a glass of water then I heard a strange sound. It was similar to pigs guttling the food. If I haven't hanged out with Tyson for so long I would have believed that somehow pigs started ravaging my kitchen, but I knew well from past experiences not to hope too much. Especially then it involves Tyson and food.

''Tyson, could you please keep it down a little?'', I said entering the kitchen, though the sight that greeted me was shocking. There was Tyson pigging out on food alright, but that wasn't what shocked me. The bottomless pit sat on the counter devouring cake dressed in a baby blue frilly dress and his hair was decorated with a matching bow instead of Tyson's trade mark hat. But it wasn't what shocked me the most. Tala Ivanov was sitting right in front of Tyson drooling at the view.

''Tala, you're sick'', I said and left the room accompanied by Tala's ''Takes one to know one Kai!''.

Forgetting about the refreshments I turned to the stairs leading to my bedroom. Seeing as nobody was having breakfast I hoped that Rei was still in my bed. Oh how I wanted to run my hands through that silky ebony strands, to feel his unique scent and kiss those plump pink lips.

Hoping to find my kitten still asleep I quietly crept into my bedroom and cautiously shut the door. Creeping down the large room I reached my bed. The curtains were down so I silently pushed them aside and looked inside. For the second time that day I was shocked but this time from anger at what I saw.

Rei was sleeping peacefully the dark purplish bruise around his neck adorning his skin. It looked like a mark from the thick rope. Moreover Bryan was sleeping behind Rei, his arms wounded around my kitten's slim waist. He was pressing all his body to Rei's back and rested his head in the crock of Rei's neck the stupid grin on his face even then sleeping. At that moment I saw red.

**Normal POV**

''Kuznetsov!'', Kai shouted not caring if he woke up Rei. The lilac haired male opened his eyes and smirked at Kai.

''Yes Hiwatari?'', Bryan asked teasingly.

''You have exactly three seconds to get the hell away from Rei!'', Kai growled grinding his knuckles. Rei woke up at that moment and looked horrified at his dual haired captain.

''Kai it's not what it looks. Bryan…''

Rei didn't get the chance to end his sentence then Kai started counting to three. Bryan knowing not to mess with the furious phoenix untangled himself from Rei and dashed for the door leaving the scared nekojin with Kai.

''Kai umm are you okay?'', Rei asked carefully, but then Kai turned his mahogany eyes to the nekojin rendering him speechless.

''Which one of them did this to you?'', Kai asked in a deadly voice pointing his forefinger at Rei's bruised neck.

''Oh mmm I don't think it matters, it doesn't even hurt that badly.'' Rei tried to convince Kai, but the dual haired male didn't give up.

''Tel me Rei or I will get it out of you by force'', Kai warned.

Not wanting to replay his previous tortures with the other Russian's Rei hesitantly voiced the culprits name. ''Bryan''

It was all Kai needed to have fair amount of reasons to beat Bryan into the next tomorrow.

That's it for now. Hope you liked this one. Please write your opinion it matters to me! ^^


End file.
